Entre colmillos y sotanas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Ella buscaba algún manjar de virgen y ella estaba dispuesta a defender la casa de Dios, el día de los hechos era la noche de Navidad así una que otra cosa podría dejarse para otro momento AU, Kyosaya


Erase una vez en una iglesia de una ciudad algo marginal de Japón donde una joven novicia preparaba los preparativos para la misa de Nochebuena cuando de pronto una especie de sombra está detrás de ella como si la siguiera y la asechara en cualquier momento, pero de pronto la joven se volteó, para ser una monja tenía la mirada de una delincuente malnacida que le gustan las peleas.

Cabello rojo suelto a pesar de llevar la ropa tradicional de una monja y ojos marrones, los perfectos ojos de un perro hambriento y abandonado. La pelirroja con un ceño fruncido miraba a aquella figura que perturbaba la tranquilidad de la iglesia, era una chica de cabello celeste corto como el color de sus orbes, tenía un atuendo algo vampiresco, una capa negra tipo chaleco-abrigo como lo usan los detectives de antaño, pantalones negros y zapatos italianos de calidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, vampiro?- Preguntó la monja con una cara que podría aterrorizar a cualquiera, de hecho iba a volarle los sesos a ese sucio espectro todo por dar tranquilidad a su pueblo y más cuando era la noche en que nació nuestro Señor Jesucristo

La vampira miró con malicia quizás traviesa a esa pelirroja de ojos salvajes

-¿Qué pasó, qué pasó, vamos ay? No me mires así, monjita

La monja como la vampira caminaron al mismo instante hasta quedarse frente a frente de una manera prudente como si fueran las peores enemigas de toda la vida.

-Yo pensaba que las viles criaturas como tú estaban incapacitadas en Navidad

La vampiro de cabello azul se echó a reír muy graciosa

-Me imaginé que una lindura como tú se sentiría muy sola, así que vine a hacerte compañía

La pelirroja en menos de nada sacó de su habito lo que podría ser una especie de daga en forma de cruz bañada en plata pero la chica de la noche en menos de nada tomó su muñeca y trasladó su mano libre a la mejilla de la novicia que enfundaba una mirada llena de total enojo e ira hacia su contrincante.

-Esta noche, es una noche sagrada… ¿Te quieres divertir conmigo? Kyoko

De pronto algo golpeaba la cabeza de la peliceleste como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en su rostro era más caliente, rápido, agresivo como una ráfaga explosiva en su rostro. La vampira se apartó mientras la monja pelirroja tenía un revolver en su mano libre sonriendo con superioridad.

-No hay muérdago aquí, así que no pienses en robar besos tan fácilmente- Acercó el calibre de su arma a los labios para soplar el leve humo que salía mientras que la vampira peliceleste tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras se tocaba la sien derecha la cual tenía una herida que posiblemente la hubiera matado

-¡Podía haber muerto si la bala fuera de plata!- Gritó divertida mientras hacía una mirada de enfado tipo anime

-¿Pues que crees? Ese es mi regalo de Navidad para ti, ¿Deseas otro Sayaka?

La mencionada sonrió como si esperaba esas palabras y esa justificación a lo cual debía devolver el favor con su peculiar presente, se relamió los labios mientras de manera rápida miraba la figura de la monja, como quería ver a esa chica mala por debajo de esa sotana

-Estaría bien, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a dármelo

De pronto Sayaka estaba detrás de Sor Kyoko la cual quedó congelada cuando una mano agarraba su cintura y una aspera y humeda lengua le mojaba la nuca trazando su camino de abajo y arriba, un tono seductor como embriagante destrozaba sus tímpanos

-Quiero tu sangre…

La novicia de nueva cuenta enfundó el arma mientras la vampira se apartó alzando las manos como si fuese una delincuente cogida in fraganti

-Eso no va a pasar, ni siquiera no te esperaba aquí hoy, así que no estoy nada preparada, ni siquiera tengo plata ni agua bendita

De pronto la peliceleste clavó la mirada en su mano derecha donde estaba un anillo brillante de plata con un una especie de rubí que estaba en el centro, parece que esa monja era una maldita astuta con el diezmo que daban en cada misa, después de todo el dinero de los idiotas que su credo lavaba el cerebro era el sueldo y su salario hasta su muerte.

Pudiera un espectro amante de la sangre y de la noche pero tenía ese lado hombruno como caballeresco, donde demostraba que era alguien de cultura, valores y principios. De pronto se inclinó ante la monja para besarle el anillo, era como besar a su Santidad, el señor y rey del Vaticano aunque era una ocasión especial entre dos chicas, era como la típica escenita del príncipe haciendo una reverencia besando alguno de los finos nudillos.

La vampira de cabello celeste sostuvo con sutileza y algo de cordialidad mientras sus orbes celestes contemplaban esos castaños ojos, pudiera ser que fuera de esos molestos siervos de la palabra de Dios como una simple monja más del montón pero tenía su algo propio, tenía su hermosura como belleza hasta diría que aparte de una exquisita sangre tenía un buen corazón, como buenos valores y principios.

La vampiro miraba con ternura a la monja la cual no evitaba sonrojarse ante la acción de su contraria la cual tomaba con algo de dulzura su mejilla mientras sus celestes brillaban de amor

-Feliz Navidad, Sor Kyoko… Este es mi regalo de navidad para ti

Sin dudarlo la vampira unió sus labios con los de la novicia la cual no opuso alguna resistencia mientras aferraba dulcemente sus manos sobre los hombros de la vampira que le alegraba la vida en ocasiones, ambas se estaban conteniendo ese deseo de verse y amarse y más cuando era una fecha especial como lo era la Navidad.

La vampira de cabello azul debía que ser la responsable pues tenía toda la noche de hacer suya a esa monja de cabellos rojos y ojos miel, sentir los cabellos y las respiraciones conjuntas entre ambas aunque para la monja estaba con una cara de ser una princesa risueña pues no se creía que con ese sucio espectro fuera parte de su corazón, el único ser que podía ver y escuchar ahora.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicieron su unión en la intimidad y como era de esperarse la vampira tenía que ser amable o de lo contrario, si la monja no podía para moverse al día siguiente pues se enfadaría y en verdad iría a matarla.

Sin duda ese sentimiento que habitaba entre ellas era el mejor regalo..


End file.
